


Монетка

by PapaKaktus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: Пусть это и нервировало, но в руках Коннора монетка будто оживала. Что же до самого Хэнка... Ну, у него с этим не всё так гладко.
Kudos: 2





	Монетка

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания 28.06.2018
> 
> Вы также можете прочитать эту работу на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7040747

Монетка нехотя перекатывалась по неуверенным пальцам. Руки мужчины слегка дрожали: сказывается то ли давнее пристрастие к спиртному, то ли боязнь оплошать даже в таком простом деле и тем самым проиграть какому-то куску пластмассы.

Впрочем, на Хэнка сейчас всё равно никто не смотрел: Коннор допрашивал андроидов в соседней комнате, ублюдок из ФБР предпочитал ошиваться на крыше (явно для соответствия уровню своего эго), а остальные просто занимались своими делами. Так что лейтенант мог спокойно продолжать свои попытки понять, как именно эта чертова железяка должна двигаться.

— Вы неправильно держите руки, лейтенант.

— А? — монетка со звоном упала на пол, однако на это никто не обратил внимания. — Тьфу ты. И давно ты так стоишь, Коннор?

— Нет, — почти без паузы ответил андроид, а его диод подозрительно блеснул. — Только подошёл.

Хэнк хмыкнул, сам толком не уверенный, что стоит об этом думать. Окинув взглядом пол и найдя укатившуюся монету, мужчина неспеша побрёл за ней. А подобрав, понял, что Коннора на прежнем месте уже не было.

Дальнейшие события произошли очень быстро. Вот Хэнк стоит в коридоре и общается с другими копами, вот мимо них пробегает андроид, а вот выбегает Коннор. Несколько выстрелов — и девиант упал. Хэнку понадобилось пару мгновений, чтобы полностью осознать происходящее. Коннор только что спас их всех.

***

Поврежденную руку починили и довольно быстро. Хэнк не знал, была ли это та же самая рука или её просто заменили на новую, но ловкости она не потеряла.

Как только андроид заметил взгляд своего напарника, монетка сразу же скрылась в кармане фирменного пиджака.

Хэнк махнул рукой, как бы говоря, мол «Валяй, я не против». Пускай его всё ещё раздражало то, с какой лёгкостью андроид проделывал этот незамысловатый трюк, но теперь Хэнку казалось, что, в общем-то, он мог простить своему другу эту небольшую особенность.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, лейтенант? — невозмутимо, как и всегда (а так ли это?), поинтересовался Коннор.

— А? — этот вопрос слегка выбил Хэнка из равновесия. — Нет. С чего ты взял?

Андроид лишь пожал плечами и повернулся к открывшимся дверям лифта, собираясь выходить.

— Постой, — неожиданно даже для себя самого остановил его Хэнк.

— Да, лейтенант?

— Когда… — мужчина замялся. — Когда ты сказал, что я неправильно держу руки, что ты имел в виду?

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Давайте я вам покажу, — и протянул другу монетку.


End file.
